Dawn of the Nekross
Dawn of the Nekross is the first story of the first series and the first broadcast story of Wizards vs Aliens. Synopsis Part 1 Tom Clarke is hiding a huge secret - he's a teenage wizard! But when the magic-eating alien Nekross arrive on Earth, a battle for survival begins. Tom must use his magical powers to protect his family - but only the school geek, Benny, can help him against the plans of the Nekross King. Part 2 With his gran trapped in outer space, Tom and Benny must go inside the mystical Chamber of Crowe to ask the mysterious Randal Moon for help. But with time running out for Ursula, and Tom's dad joining in on the fight, can even a magical hobgoblin fight an enemy from beyond the Earth? Plot Part 1 Robert France and his son Mark France are conjuring magic in the gathering of stones when a spaceship arrives, transporting them on board. They meet a Nekross named Varg who tells them that his race want to feast on Maand Tom are teleported to the Nekross ship. On board, they meet Lexi, Varg and their father the Nekross King who exclaims his love of magic. They are disgusted, but are cut short as they realise that they are to be consumed. Part 2 Tom uses his football to distract the Nekross King, who is hurt badly and he and his gran escape. Reaching the teleport system, Tom is the only one to escape and finds Benny again. Tom heads home, reluctant for Benny to follow him and when reaching his house, he enters the Chamber of Crowe, saying to Benny that he is not supposed to do so. They enter anyway, and discover Randal Moon, the guardian of the Chamber who does not like the unenchanted inside the chamber. However, Tom explains the crisis, and the hobgoblin obliges. They create a Passing Spell, which would allow them to travel to the ship. However they arrive in the gathering of stones instead, the cause of a rebound. In the meantime, Ursula is trapped on the spaceship and speaks to the victim, Mark France and his father who are also trapped. She explains that there is practically no hope for them. Michael is happy to discover that his son is alright. He decides to meet them at the stones. Tom and Benny try to hatch a plan to get onto the spaceship, but are aware that they are helpless. Suddenly the Nekross Ship arrives and teleports them on board. Michael Clarke is also teleported inside his car. They are caught by Lexi and Varg and are taken to the control room, where Ursula is placed inside the Extractor. They cause a distraction and manage to escape to the teleport system, but the controls are jammed. The Nekross try breaking in. The humans understand that the only way is by car. Using magic, Tom shrouds the car and his father drives through the outer glass and they fly back to the Earth's surface. At the gathering of stones, Tom declares the beginning of a war between Wizards and Aliens. Cast * Tom Clarke - Scott Haran * Benny Sherwood - Percelle Ascott * Ursula Crowe - Annette Badland * Michael Clarke - Michael Higgs * The Nekross King - Brian Blessed * Lexi - Gwendoline Christie * Varg - Jefferson Hall * Randal Moon - Dan Starkey * Katie Lord - Manpreet Bambra * Quinn Christopher - Connor Scarlett * Robert France - Paul Hunter * Young Mark - Harry Lawtey * Old Mark - Brian Miller * Miss Webster - Sara Stewart Crew * Assistant Director (1) - Adam Young * Assistant Director (2) - Dominique Webbe * Assistant Director (3) - Matthew Best * Floor Runner - Abigail Stewart * Location Manager - Paul Davies * Unit Manager - Debby Jones * Production Co-ordinator - Hannah Wells * Production Management Assistant - Lloyd Blanville * Production Runner - Adam Knoff * Script Supervisor - Nicki Coles * Camera Operator - Richard Stoddard Gogt * Focus Pullers - Mani Blanter Paliwala, Keith Bainton * Camera Assistants - Sarah Mahoney, Kyle Brown * Camera Trainee - Gareth Edward Evans * Grip - John Robinson * Trainee Grip - Sam Phillips * Baffer - Dave Fowler * Best Boy - Alan Tippetts * Electricians - Scott Smallwood, Nick Powell * Boom Operator - Dafydd Parry * Sound Assistant - Chris Hughes * Supervising Art Director - Dafydd Shurmer * Set Decorator - Hannah Nicholson * Standby Art Director - Rebecca Brown * Production Buyer - Blaanid Maddrell * Standby Props - Dewi Thomas * Prop Master - Bob Macpherson * Prophands - Camilla Blair, Lee Radford * Standby Carpenter - Paul Jones * Graphic Artist - Dale Jordan Johnson * Construction Manager - Mark Painter * Assistant Costume Designer - Bobbie Peach * Costume Assistants - Andrea Mear, Sara Morgan * Make Up Supervisor - Gill Rees * Make up and Hair Artist - Barbara Roberts * Stunt Co-Ordinator - Tom Lury * Titles - Ubik At Not To Scale * Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics * Post Production Supervisor - Ilisa Factor * Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown * Assistant Editor - Lee Bhogal * Foley Editor - Helen Dickson * Dialogue Editor - Doug Sinclair * Sound Effects Editor - Howard Eaves * Dubbing Miner - Mark Fedda * Online Editor - Matt Mullins * Colourist - Jon Everett * Orchestrator - Nicki Wilson * Casting Director - Andy Brierley Coo * Script Editors - Derek Ritchie, Gary Russell * Prosthetics - Millennium FX * Special Effects - Real SFX * Visual Effects - Ubik At Not To Scale * Sound Recordist - Bryn Thomas * Costume Designer - Ray Holman * Make Up Designer - Roseann Samuel * Composer - Sam Watts * Editor - Will Oswald * Production Designer - Arwel Wyn Jones * Director of Photography - Mark Waters * Production Accountant - Dyfed Thomas * Production Manager - Bryan Moses * Line Producer - Steffan Morris * Production Executive - Llyr Morus * Head of Production - Julie Scott * Co-Producer - Phil Ford * Executive Producers for BBC - Gina Cronk (Episode 1 & 2), Sue Nott (Episode 2 only) * Executive Producers for Fremantlemedia - Sander Schwartz, Bob Higgins * Executive Producers - Russell T Davies, Bethan Jones References *Hogwarts is mentioned at one point, which is the school Harry Potter learned magic. Notes ''First Appearance of Tom, Benny, Michael, Ursula, Randal Moon, Katie, Quinn, Lexi, Varg, The Nekross King '' Category:Stories written by Phil Ford Category:Stories Category:Series One Category:Episode